Isabelle's Story
by D3shadowhunter
Summary: This will be a bunch of short stories from the point of view of Isabelle Lightwood. Each chapter will be a different story. They will not necessarily be in order. So if you're interested in reading about Isabelle then check out my stories!
1. Regret

**This short story takes place in City of Glass. After Max dies. When Isabelle locks herself in her room... **

I lie on the bed, face down in the pillow, letting the tears flow. I hear Alec's voice from outside the door.

"Izzy, can I come in?" he asks. I do not reply.

"Come on Iz. This is different than all the other times. We need to talk about this." He's used to me locking myself in my room. It's something I do to help me cool down and calm my nerves. Alec and I have this silent understanding, if I do not reply; I do not want to talk about it. He thinks this time is different though, but it isn't, I just need to be alone. I just need to think. So I remain silent.

After a few moments, I hear Alec's footsteps going away from my door. I feel bad for not letting him in. He's in pain too, I know. But it's nothing to the pain I'm feeling right now. It wasn't Alec's fault after all. But it was mine. I'm the reason Max is dead right now. I should have listened to him. I should have known. Instead I ignored all the signs and now I was without a little brother.

I would never be able to read him a bed time story again. I remember all the nights Jace, Alec and I would all go into Max's room and read him a story. We would take turns on who read each night. Jace, Alec and I enjoyed it as much as Max did. And now those nights filled with stories and laughs was just a memory.

He would never get the chance to become a shadowhunter. I would never be able to train him. He would never feel the joy that came with slaying a demon or the beauty of the runes on your skin. He never would have the chance to truly live.

And all this is my fault. I never listened to him. I was always pushing him away. I always told him that he was too young and that this was "grown up talk". I never even gave him a chance. I never even took what he said seriously. And now I couldn't even say I was sorry.

Everything about him was now a memory. With every hour that went by, every memory was slowly slipping away. I didn't want the memories to fade. I wanted to remember the best little brother how he was. The only thing I wanted to forget was when I saw him so helpless, when I saw his still body and knew there was nothing I could do to help him. I didn't want to remember him like that. I rather remember the little boy I read bed time stories to. But every time I closed my eyes, I saw the image of his still body lying on the ground surrounded by a pool of blood.

I wish it had been me instead of him. I was supposed to be dead right now too. That's what Sebastian had wanted. Max and I were supposed to die that night. And somehow I was still here and Max was not. How was that right? He was only a little boy. He had barely lived at all. He deserved to be alive right now. His life shouldn't have been taken away so easily.

But I am here and I am alive and I know what I have to do. I will kill Sebastian for what he has done. He will feel the pain that he has caused everyone that I love. Max would want that. I wasn't able to fight that night. I was caught off guard. But that won't happen again. Sebastian will pay for what he has done.

My thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door. I sit up a bit and wipe the tears from my eyes. I'm about to yell to Alec to go away when I hear his voice. It's not Alec but instead Simon. I don't know why I do it but I feel my feet slowly moving and soon I'm at the door. I unlock it and open it and allow Simon to come in. Then I walk back to the bed and lay down. Simon follows and lies beside me. He doesn't say anything; he just lays there beside me. Before I know it my eyes are slowly beginning to close. No, I can't go to sleep I tell myself. If I sleep, I'll dream of him. And I don't know if I can handle it. My head slowly falls onto Simon's chest and I close my eyes. I feel Simon's hand sliding through my hair. I don't even have the energy to stop him. I am slowly drifting off now. Before sleep pulls me under, I hear Simon whisper, "It's all going to be alright. It wasn't your fault. And it never will be." My eyes fully close and surprisingly, I do not dream that night.


	2. Magnus's party

**This short story takes place in City of Bones. At Magnus's party. **

I look around me but don't see the others; they had become lost in the crowd. I start to walk off when I feel the presence of someone close behind me. I turn around to see Simon. He had been following me around like a lost puppy. I grin.

"Come on" I say as I grab his hand and drag him onto the dance floor. Simon bounces up and down on the balls of his feet, something he considers dancing. I can't help but laugh. I circle around him like a tiger sizing up their prey. I grab his chest and we dance. I'm surprised by how much fun I'm having. After a few songs, we walk off the dance floor and sit at the bar. Simon never leaves my side. It's kind of annoying but also kind of flattering. I ask Simon if he would like anything which he replies no. I order myself vodka which I chug down a few minutes after it arrives. Simon looks at me, amazed. I grin and grab his hand again, taking him to the dance floor. We dance to a few more songs. I try to show Simon some other dance moves but it doesn't work out. It seems the only dancing Simon is capable of is bouncing up and down.

We end up back at the bar, where I order another vodka. I began to drink as Simon just stares. I'm almost done when Simon's attention goes from me to a blue drink sitting on the bar.

"What's this?" he asks. I shrug.

"I've never seen a drink this blue before" he continues.

"You're at a warlock party and you're talking about how strange the drinks are" I reply. I can't help but chuckle.

"What do you think it tastes like?" He asks. I'm starting to get annoyed by all these random questions about this stupid blue drink.

"I don't know. Bubble gum" I reply sarcastically.

"I'm going to try it" Simon says as he picks up the drink. I grab his arm.

"I wouldn't do that" I tell him.

"Why not?" he asks.

"Because you're at a warlock party. Who knows what that drink could do" I tell him.

"Come on. It's just a drink. What is it going to do, give me superpowers?" he answers. I roll my eyes.

"Alright, if you want to be all big and bad and drink it, be my guest. But don't come to me when you're growing extra toes or turning blue." I say as I finish my drink and jump down from the bar stool. When I look up again Simon has the blue drink up to his lips. He leans his head back and takes a sip.

"See, nothing happened" he says.

"Yet" I say as I turn around to go back to the dance floor.

"Coming?" I say as I turn around to see if Simon's behind me. But when I turn I no longer see Simon but instead a small brown rat.

"By the angel, stupid mundanes!" I say as I run over to the bar. The rat, or should I say Simon, quickly runs under the bar. I curse. I was so dead.


End file.
